1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window blind systems and more particularly pertains to a new enclosed window blind system for preventing dust from collecting on a set of blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window blind systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, window blind systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,649,980; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,825; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,213; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,173; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,616; and U.S. Pat. Des. 255,720.
In these respects, the enclosed window blind system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing dust from collecting on a set of blinds.